The present invention relates to a mechanism for the transmission of axial and rotative movements between two offset axles having particular application in a mechanism for setting and winding a timepiece and more particularly such a mechanism comprising a winding crown actuating a winding and setting stem.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanism whose winding and setting stem is in two axial portions located in parallel planes but offset relative to each other. Such winding and setting mechanisms with a stem in two offset pieces are particularly useful for complicated movements, particularly modular, because in such movements the winding stem is located offset relative to the medial plane of movement which is a drawback from the practical and above all the aesthetic point of view.